


Safety Dance

by seekergeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General O'Neill drifted over and handed John a beer. “So...any particular reason why you've decided to hide in the flower arrangements, Sheppard?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Dance

John eased a little further behind the gigantic flower arrangement in front of him and looked across the room to where Elizabeth and Radek had taken possession of part of the dance floor. They swirled around each other doing snappy tango moves, gliding across the floor with complete assuredness. He smiled at the scene. Radek had always been a man of many surprises and to see him and Elizabeth dominate the dance floor with such intensity just added suave points to the man's reputation. Who'd have thought?

General O'Neill drifted over and handed John a beer. “So...any particular reason why you've decided to hide in the flower arrangements, Sheppard?”

John smirked at him and took a sip of beer. “Just needed some practice camouflaging, sir.”

O'Neill raised one eyebrow and pointed at the heaving pile of Marines stomping to the beat on the dance floor. “I'm avoiding being dragged out into the obstacle course from hell.”

John shrugged and leaned against the wall, carefully keeping the flowers between him and the person he was trying to avoid. “Nah, those guys aren't that bad. At least they're keeping the beat.”

O'Neill gave a brief head tilt in acknowledgment and drank from his bottle. He then leaned in and said quietly, “It's not usual for one of the guests of honor to hide at his own party, ya know.”

John grimaced as he watched Teyla and Ronon cruise by doing some dance that looked exotic and lethal. “Yeah, well. You know how it goes, sir.”

O'Neill's eyes slid over to the part of the dance floor that John had mentally dubbed 'the no-fly zone'. “You brought this onto yourself, you know that don't you?” O'Neill said idly as he watched the disaster in action.

Chuck the gate technician, Rodney, his sister Jeannie, her husband Caleb and their daughter Madison moved around on their section of the dance floor in a mass of wildly thrashing limbs. A wide berth of empty space surrounded them as other dancers stayed wisely out of range. Caleb attempted what might have been some fancy maneuver and nearly took Jeannie's head off as a result. Jeannie apparently didn't even notice the near decapitation and laughed while she stepped on his toes as behind them, Chuck and Rodney accidentally blundered into each other again and fell to the floor for the second time that night. Madison stumbled over an untied shoelace and bumped into her parents, who lost the beat again as they wheeled their arms around to try and regain their balance.

John winced and looked away. One could only look at a traffic accident for so long. “It seemed like a good idea at the time, sir.”

“Well, yeah, but it means that you're related to them now,” O'Neill said, gesturing briefly towards the writhing mass of Canadian awkwardness. “Ya didn't have go and propose to McKay once the uniform code had been changed, you know. You could have just...” he gestured vaguely with his beer bottle, “ya know.”

Dr. Keller came over and slipped John a couple of tablets. “Here. This ought to take care of the pain for a while.”

John accepted the pills and swallowed them down with a swig of beer. “Thanks, doc.” He caught O'Neill's curious look and sighed. Time to fess up. “Rodney broke one of my toes when we did the first dance.”

O'Neill winced in sympathy and looked back out at the 'no-fly zone'. “Yeah. It's official. Canadians really shouldn't dance.”


End file.
